memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Second Eugenics War
The Second Eugenics War was a series of bloody and devastating conflicts starting in the year 2407. The war would cost millions of lives. It is considered one of the worst conflicts since the Dominion War. The Road to War The seeds of war were shown when Captain Tristan Marshal and the crew of the Templar discovered the journal of Khan Noonien Singh aboard the ruins of his ship, the SS Botany Bay. The book detailed the instructions on how to create the perfect supermen. On returning to Earth, the book was put in a high security vault where it stayed for five years. Meanwhile, the civil war between the Romulans and the Remans continued to rage even after the death of Praetor Shinzon. The Remans demanded either a continent on Romulus or a planet with enough resources to sustain them. When the Romulans refused, the Remans declared war. They believed that since they were in a state of choas because of the destruction of their homeworld that they would be able to defeat them. The USS Templar came to aid of the Romulans. They managed to work out a peace treaty, preventy war temporarily. These actions helped ease the tension between the Romulans and the Federation even more. When renegade Starfleet Captain Arthur Rosslyn escaped from prison he stole the journal of Khan Noonien Singh. He quickly began creating his own army of gentically engineered supermen. They then began to attack Federation outposts. The USS Templar and the USS Intrepid were called in to quell these attacks. They managed to defeat Rosslyn but he escaped. The War Begins On June 24th 2407, Rosslyn declared open war on the Federation. He and the supermen invaded the Hachat sector, killing everybody in their path. Starfleet was baffled as to how one ship could cause so much destruction. On a patrol mission, the USS Templar discovered that Rosslyn was not alone. Other supermen who had managed to escape Ceti Alpha 5 had joined forces with Rosslyn to conquer the Federation.On a patrol mission in the Kaleb system, the USS Intrepid discovered that Rosslyn was attacking the USS Defiant under the command of Captain Kira Nerys.The Intrepid came to the aid of the USS Defiant by firing on the USS Yorktown with phasers and quantum torpedoes.The USS Defiant also joined the battle by firing phaser cannons on the USS Yorktown.The USS Defiant and the USS Intrepid were able to drive off the Yorktown's attack.Rosslyn then warped out of the Kaleb system.Rosslyn was then intercepted by the USS Templar which had been waiting for the Yorktown to appear.A few weeks later the USS Intrepid-A encountered the USS Yorktown in Sector 441 inside the Briar Patch.Typhuss used the famous Riker Maneuver against the USS Yorktown.Typhuss used the Bussard collectors of the USS Intrepid-A to collect unstable metreon gas, using the ship's ram scoop, from the Patch before venting the collectors, leaving a cloud of the gas in the ship's wake. When the pursuing Yorktown opened fire on the Intrepid the gas reacted explosively with the weapons fire and disabled the USS Yorktown. Category:Conflicts Category:Major Wars